monets_writingfandomcom-20200215-history
Samuel James Arco
Sammy Arco is the only grandchild of Sophia Arco and has been seen as a brother by the Charmed Ones occasionally. He moved in next door once Dan had moved out to the east coast, noticing some odd things going on in the Halliwell Manor. He had always thought of the girls as beautiful and powerful witches, knowing their secret only after a few mere weeks of living next door. He is one of the more powerful witches introduced into the series. He has expressed only having active powers and also being formidable in each. He has been practicing his craft since his parent's died whilst he was only the young age of five, his grandmother unbinding his powers after they died. He has shown an amazing skill at Spell Casting and writing spells due to also desiring to become an aspiring author once he finishes school. He had heard rumors of Prue from the sisters and his grandmother and so he decided to somewhat be a lot like her and use his Cryokinesis and Telekinesis more after Prue and her past life, P. Bowen. Cryokinesis is the ability to manipulate, create and move the cold and ice with your mind so it would only be obvious that his other power's would be associated with creation (Conjuration) or movement and manipulation (Telekinesis). Sammy is currently a student going to one of the local middle schools, soon to be in High School. In his spare time he works on writing a novel but in his spare time he either helps his grandmother in housework or average wiccan activities or goes out into the field with her and kills demons. History Early Life Sammy was born in Canada originally, his mother giving birth in the Toronto Hospital. She had then lived in a home with his mother, father and grandmother. He had grown up unknowing of his powers, his mother and father refusing to let him find out about them whilst his grandmother argued that Sammy needed to learn about his powers and use them in every day life to get used to them and become one of the strongest witches in the world. Eventually, before moving to America, Mrs. and Mr. Arco had gotten into a severe car accident with Sammy. Sammy had managed to keep himself alive with his powers awakening as they died which caused Sammy to use his Telekinesis to maneuver the shrapnel around him. Sammy then got terrified and left the car coming up as a missing child. Of course he was obviously found living with his grandmother, nearly completely unharmed from the fatal car accident. His grandmother said that he was always a fast healer and that his parents were very precocious with when he was sitting in the back, putting his life before theirs and that is how he survived. Sometime afterwards he had then become known by his grandmother as the "Missing Power" due to the incident and they moved to America after he started his lessons. Becoming the Official Missing Power Sammy had then become known as the Official Missing Power in 2013, when his powers completely disappeared off the radar of any magical being. This was known to be due to his immense power growth recently. He was known by all demons as this and was noted as one of the most dangerous witches in San Francisco. With his powers proving quite willing, Sophia and Sammy then began to go on active field trips for training and also for studying in the field to add to their Book of Shadows. Sammy had then exemplified how amazing his powers were once facing the lower level-demon Xerneus. Xerneus used the powers of poison and the generation of acid, which he used to attempt to kill Sophia as she wasn't looking. Luckily enough Sammy caught this in time and used his Cryokinesis to freeze the beam of acid. He then followed up by crashing the iced acid down upon his enemy and coating him in it, causing him to burn and be vanquished. Sophia then told him it was time to go home so she could make some new potions and while she was at it, make some dinner too. They then had a very touching family moment as they linked arms and walked back out the alleyway into the streets of San Francisco. Developing Powers Sophia and Sammy were known for their great powers and their very long witch-line, dating back to ancient witchcraft in Italy. They had known that if they didn't want another close call like with Xerneus they needed to develop their powers and be stronger against demons and all evil forces, because if they continued to leave themselves open things like this would continue to happen. Sophia had then decided to introduce herself, as a witch, to the Charmed Ones, and in turn get some training for Sammy and herself. They had gone next door, to find a near empty house. The only one present at that time was Billie who was waiting for the Charmed Ones to get back from family grocery shopping. She openly admitted to being a witch to Billie and Billie agreed to training them. Billie had come over later that evening whilst the duo was still awake and had begun to help further them in the education of Telekinesis. She taught them how they could use it for agility gain and to move opponents whilst fighting them at the same time. Billie had told them that Prue had used this power and so Sammy had tried to use it more, and just like his idol used it before death. Sophia at this time had been mastering Ergokinesis, and with an added boost of her Telekinesis she had been able to maneuver it with ease. She used this to then begin shaping energy into existence, and when she unleashes the energy onto the opponent now, it causes a rupture of energy in that direct spot. Soon enough as Billie was leaving, a demon appeared unannounced, calling himself Nomad, a demon who could manipulate fire and use fire throwing. He had then thrown it at Sammy, in which he used his new Telekinesis to redirect the fire back at Nomad. It didn't caused much damage and he charged at the young man. Sammy then used his advanced agility to kick the demon over him, sending him flying towards his grandmother. Sophia managed the vanquish by slamming an energy ball into his back which then caused all of Nomad's energy to gather to the spot which was parallel to his heart, rupturing it causing him to explode with the magic. They then used their Telekinesis to fix the house and afterwards, went out for ice cream together to celebrate their powers increasing. Their powers continued to increase as they began fighting multiple demons with their new found strength. Sophia had been able to move so much faster now and so they had begun advancing their strength through tactically fighting demons with ease. They had begun making spells and potions and adding onto their book and beginning to become higher class witches. They were known as a highly powered team and the entirety of the Underworld had seen them as having a high bounty upon their heads.